RandomClan Forevah!
by Windbritsle
Summary: What will happen when Bluestar, Yellowfang and Mousefur declare that the clans are too uninteresting? Rated T to be safe. Pleeeeeezzz review, but pleeeezzzzzzzzzz don't flame!
1. Bluestar, Yellowfang and Mousefur!

Bluestar waved her tail. "Why can't the clans be more interesting?" She whined. "All they does is hunt and patrol and eat and drink and sleep and fight and talk and play and go to gatherings..."

"I say that is interesting enough." Star interrupted. Starstar nodded.

Bluestar rolled her eyes and went away, only to meet Mousefur and Yellowfang.

"You think the clans are boring, don't you?**" **Bluestar whispered. The two she-cats nodded.

"Then why don't we make the clans more interesting?" She mewed, a evil glint in her eyes. "This is how we'll do it. Pssst, Pssssssssssssssssssssst, Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst..."

* * *

"I hereby summon all clan cats to StarClan!" Bluestar announced. Poof. They are here.

"Wha-" Jayfeather groaned. "What now?" He complained.

Bluestar looked at every one of their eyes. "We have a new clan." She raised her head. "If you wish to join RandomClan, you will be doing us a great favor."

Hollyleaf looked puzzled. "Why would we join RandomClan?" She asked.

**"CUZ' I told 'ya so!" **Bluestar snapped.

Starstar, in the corner, murmured to Star: "Yeah. You're right. She took too much catmint."

Bluestar looked as if her eyes will shoot laser. The clans still looked doubtful. She looked at Yellowfang. Yellowfang sighed. "I suppose I'll use my Hypnotizing skills." She stared at the cats, her eyes pink.

"Those who are ready to be random will be hypnotized," She murmured.

"Hypnotized..." The cats repeated, their eyes pink as well.

Yellowfang snapped her claws. Poof. The cats were alive again.

"Can I go back now?" Whined Molepaw.

"**WAPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" **Cloudtail screamed. Then he danced Gangnam Style.

"Yes!" Yellowfang yowled, tossing skittles around. "I succeed!" She ran in circles.

"Uh... Where'd the hare droppings come from?" Starstar asked nervously.

Yellowfang pouted. "**IT'S SKITTLES, YOU DUMBFACE, NOUT HARE DROPPINGS!"**

Bluestar stopped Yellowfang just in time to stop her from tossing a bomb at Starstar. "Those who pass the test, you now belong to RandomClan! Those who did not, you shall forget everything about the others!"

**"RandomClan Forevah!" **Bramblestar screamed. The other cats joined in. "**RandomClan Forevah!"**

They ran to RandomClan camp. But some cat was left behind...

* * *

**"Wuppa Gangnam Style!" **Cloudtail screamed.

* * *

**_I will only use some of the original clan cats because I forgot some of them. If you wish for other original warriors to join RandomClan, You're welcome! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**


	2. OC form : )

**_Hello, this is Windy! Inspired by Chuklez-lives-on, I now write "RandomClan Forevah!" But, I need OCs! I have the current four clans. Pleeeeeezzzzzz fill a form! Go to my page, and "Forum links". Thank you ZOOOOOOOO Much! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_**


	3. Blue, Green,Randomkit, and Gangnam style

**"Gather 'round, RandomClan!" **Bluestar screamed. Yellowfang snapped her claws. Poof. The cats are here.

"**We shall now choose a leader, and rename him!" **Mousefur yowled.

"Eek! Cranky elder!" Bramblestar screamed, backing away. Mousefur threw a bomb at him. Boom. Bramblestar died. But he revived, 'cuz he's a leader.

"Mousefur bombed me!" Bramblestar cried. His tears flooded the camp. So Starstar sent a drought and dried the camp.

"Why did you call a drought?" Bramblestar whined. "It is fun!" Starstar sighed. "Next time, I'll let you drown." He promised, then flew away. "WHEEEEEEEEE!" The cats screamed.

"ATTENTION!" Bluestar bellowed.

"I am feeling the blues." Star sighed, then flew away too.

"Did you just call me?" A Blue cat with blue eyes and blue mood appeared.

"Who are you punk?" Branblestar screamed.

"Blue." Blue answered. Then he whipped out a hermonica. He began playing "Stairway to heaven".

The she-cat's eyes turned into hearts.

"Will you marry me?" Squirrelflight asked, kissing Blue. Bramblestar slapped her. "WAT?" Squirrelflight growled. Bramblestar face-pawed.

Blue looked at Squirrelflight, then peed his pants. Sqirrelflight frowned. "HEY, NARRATOR! HOW COME HE GETS PANTS? NOT FAIR, EH?"

"Fine." The narrator sighed. Poof. All cats wore pants. "Happy now?"

Squirrelflight nodded, then went back to kissing Blue. Blue backed away. "Green!" He called. "Save mah butt!"

Poof. A pretty green she-cat appeared.

"I am Green!" She announced. "And I can turn you green the color, or green the feeling of vomiting!"

Graystripe's eyes popped into hearts. "Whatever you say, mah lady!"

"Hey!" Millie slapped Graystripe.

Blackstar, on the other paw, crouched and sang: "What~makes~you~beautiful!"

Russetfur came down from StarClan and whacked Blackstar with a hammer.

"Who wants to be leader?" Mousefur asked, changing the subject.

"Me!" A white kit with a bunch of the word "Random" Scribbled on him. "Me want to be leader! Me random! Me name Randomkit!"

Bramblestar stared at him. "No way!" He roared. "Me the king!"

Yellowfang shouted: "We will make Randomkit a warrior, just in case!"

Bluestar announced; "By the stupid powers of the hell of doom, I hereby give you your warrior name. You will be know as Random... Hmm... What name had I planned for you? Oh, I forgot. How about Randomsorandom?"

"Yayyyyyyyy!" The clans cheered.

"Randomhmmwhatnamehadiplannedforyouohiforgothowabo utrandomsorandom!"

"Whatever." Bluestar shrugged.

But, again, they forgot some cat.

* * *

"WUPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Cloudtail screamed, then danced some more.

Half Moon, who is 10000000000000000000000000000000000000 moons old, walks by.

Script by Passerby Cat

Half Moon: *Waves paw at Cloudtail to see if he had seen her.*

Cloudtail: WUPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Half Moon: Uh... Hello?

Cloudtail: Ayyyyyyy... Sexy lady!

Half Moon: O_o

* * *

**_Please cheer a "RandomClan Forevah!" if you like this story!_**


End file.
